I need to see you
by ripper-inside
Summary: Stefan and Elena have broken up and now he can't keep Katherine off his mind.


She had been on his mind a lot lately he couldn't even place why. Walking up the steps on his house he let out a small sigh walking in his bedroom he looked around the room. Sitting in chair he pulled out his phone scrolling through the contacts. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he needed to speak with her, he needed to hear her voice. Hitting the call button he heard the other line rigging hearing her voice he couldn't stop the smile. "Katherine I need to see you please" Stefan spoke softly into the phone. Still just hearing the sound of her breathing made his undead, cold heart want to skip a beat. "Why do you want to see me Stefan" Even though she sounded annoyed that he was calling late or maybe it was because he called at all Stefan had to talk to her. Running his free hand through his hair did he really want to tell her he couldn't get off his mind? Battling with himself he was letting his heart speak and not his mind anymore. "Because I need to talk to you Katherine…I can't get you out of my mind I feel like its 1864 all over again and you're running through my mind. I know it's late and I don't even know if you're in town but I need to see you" For a moment Stefan thought she hung up the phone because the silence on the other end seemed to last forever. "I'm in town Stefan." If Stefan hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have even heard her he couldn't believe she was actually in town. "Just give me five minutes and I will be over" Hearing her agree to coming over Stefan hung up the phone walking down the stairs. Making himself a drink he knew Katherine would be arriving soon well he hoped she was coming.

Pouring the drink he sipped on it slowly feeling the alcohol run down his throat. Knowing Damon was out he wouldn't have to worry about anyone being around when Katherine showed up. Hearing the front door open Stefan turned to see her walk in the house. Even after 100 plus years she still stunned him. Her long brown curly hair bounced as she stepped further in the house. Hearing her knee high boots make a light noise across the ground Stefan felt like he was frozen in his spot that he couldn't even bother to breath. Why were all the feelings from over 100 years ago returning to him why was he falling for her after everything? Once she crossed her arms across her chest Stefan knew he had to explain what was going on with him. "Please don't tell me this was a pity call Stefan. Just because you broke up with Elena doesn't mean you can just come running back to me" Shaking his head he watched the small eye roll she did. Stepping closer to her he placed the glass on the table cupping her face he let his heart speak again. With each second that passed by he could feel just how nervous he was after a moment he found the words. "Katherine this has nothing to do with Elena…If anything you played a big role in why I broke up with her. I realized it a long time again. The night we tried to set up Klaus' to die and you came to the house making me fight for my humanity…You got me to do something not eve n Elena could get me to fight for. You got me turn my humanity back on just long enough to save Damon" Pausing for a moment he looked down before going on "That night was when I realized that everything you had been telling was so true. That I had gotten with Elena to replace you to live out what could have been through her." Looking at Katherine he waited for her response he was afraid of how she was going to react to his feelings.

For the first time in a in a very long time Stefan had reviled her true emotions to Katherine. Seeing the shocked look on her face he knew she had never thought this would have happened. "Katherine you did something for me no one did…Not even Elena after months of trying couldn't get me turn it on. But in one night you got me to turn it on. You made me realize you're my humanity you are the one thing that got me to turn it back on." Looking at her Stefan for the first time in his life seen Katherine tear up. He never meant to make her cry he just wanted her to know how he felt that maybe if everything was out in the open he could get her off his mind. Cupping her face he brushed his thumb against her cheek wiping some of the tears away. "I didn't mean to make you cry Katherine…I just had to tell you I can't get you off my mind your all I think about." When Katherine grabbed his hand pulling it from her face Stefan was surprised his mind didn't have time to register what was happening next. When his back slammed into the wall with a thud he was shocked feeling Katherine kiss him he snaked his hand around her neck. This moment didn't feel real and in reality he didn't want it to stop not now. For the first time in almost 100 years they were sharing a kiss not just a lustful kiss but passionate kiss. Keeping his hand on the back of her neck he was almost afraid to let her go that she would be gone.

Lifting her up he felt her wrap her legs around him placing his hands on her thighs he flipped them around so she was against the wall. Moving his hands from her thigh he gripped her hips kissing down her neck softly. "Oh Stefan" When she moaned out his name it was like she sent a fire under him he had to have her right then. Within seconds they both were in his room her back pressing up on the bed. Kissing her again Stefan kept her close only pulling her away for a moment to rip both of their shirts off. Even after seeing her like this multiple times in the past she still amazed him with her beauty. Letting out a small growl his fangs scrapped across her neck hearing the whimper come from her he smirked. Pulling away Stefan was going to hate himself for this but he had to know. "Katherine before we go any further I need to know…How do you feel about me I need to know" he mumbled against her lips waiting for her answer. "Stefan" was all she managed to say before she leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you Stefan it's always going to be you Stefan. It was always you no one else just you"


End file.
